Boris
"Stupid brute." -N. M. on Boris. Overview Boris is the deranged, overly happy, and evil cousin of Nikola Medvedev. He has superhuman strength and the speed of an ox. Boris has been the bane of many peoples' lives. He is a key character. He was once the Czar for a day. It was known as the The Dark Day of Boris. Appearance Boris is a very tall and strong person. He has short, dark, oily hair. He stands at 7 feet 6 inches. He wears spandex and rubber. He smells like pine. Stupidity "Yo Boris so dumb they not accept him in his own college" - N. M. on his stupidity. Boris has the I.Q. of a drunk polar bear. Surprisingly, he has perfect physical skills. Life and Times Early life Boris was found in the woods by Nikola's Aunt after witnessing Chernybol. Nikola thought that Boris came from the future due to the radiation. He proposed that Boris got his strength from radiation and was sent back in time by the concentration of it. Boris was a time traveler. He was left by wolves. Growing up At ten he destroyed the family farm. At eleven he was 6 feet 3 inches tall. At twelve he destroyed the Kremlin. At thirteen he was 7 feet tall. At fourteen he caused the Tunguska Event. At fifteen he was 7 feet 3 inches. At sixteen he destroyed a quarter of Moscow. At seventeen he was 7 feet 6 inches. He graduated from The Special School with a degree in pure stupidity. He moved to a cave where he ate limestone every day. Czarship He won a raffle and became the Czar for the day. Russia was almost destroyed. This is known as the Dark Day of Boris. He wrecked many of The Czar's Vehicles and ruined much of Russia. The Epic When Nikola left for Lenie, Boris followed. He helped Nikola fend off the Czar's Finest and was waiting for him on the other end of the Loch Ness. In a trip back to Moscow, Boris posed as Nikola's body guard. After trying to kill Nikola, Boris was locked in the wine cellar of the Czar's Palace. In a fit Boris smashed the wooden beams holding up the palace. The whole thing collapsed, burying him. He was presumed dead. Death and Times Death He escaped from the rubble and destroyed half of Moscow. Nikola grew enraged when he destroyed the Little Taste of Russia Mall, where Nikola had bought his favorite suit, tigerskin underwear. He was killed by Nikola with the Fire Chair. Times He went to purgatory (as opposed to hell) because he was confused. In purgatory his roomate was dead Nikola. He went to heaven with Nikola after he saved Nicole from Tsavo through divine intervention. Time Travel After Chernoybl Boris was sent back to Nikola's time. He was sent forward again when he was 14 and caused the Tunguska Event. Later, he sent Nikola through time by hugging him. Quotes “What am big monster?” -Boris “I am not knowing what I have done him to you.” -Boris Victims *Nikola's Aunt *100 tourists *800 square miles of forest *1000 Vodka drinkers *10 nuclear power plant employees *10000 St. Petersbugers (Burgers) *Uncle Minsky *5000 citizens *Alexi *The Little Taste of Russia Mall *Lenny Trivia *He can lift 800 pounds when calm and 8000 pounds when angry. *He loves and hates Nikola. *At the prom, he picked up a girl and threw her. We are still waiting for her to fall down. *He has been labeled as a risk to life as we know it. *He forgets to flush. *He hates the dark. *He fights bears in the summer. *He got an A+ at the special school; in stupidity. *He never learned about the Pripyat Hunting Estate because the Medvedevs were afraid he'd rename it something ridiculous, as he did with the Odessa Vacation Home. Category:Villian Category:Person Category:Medvedev Category:Strong Category:Tamed Category:Time Category:Traveler Category:Fast Category:Bane Category:Pine Category:Happy Category:Deranged Category:Evil Category:Fool Category:dumb Category:Nikola Category:Menace Category:malevolent Category:threat Category:powerful Category:mean Category:bully Category:tall Category:dead Category:fire Category:chair Category:fire chair Category:Boris Category:himself Category:Stupid Category:Mean Category:Evil-Looking Category:Rude Category:Psychotic Category:Psycho Category:Foolish Category:Chernobyl Category:Witnessed Category:Found Category:Woods Category:Forest Category:Wolves Category:Destroyed Category:Family Category:Farm Category:Dark Category:Day Category:Dark Day Category:Dark Day of Boris Category:Day of Boris Category:Stupid Evil Category:Strange Category:Crazy Category:Weird Category:Czar Category:Czar for a Day Category:Idiotic